2007 Atlantic foodcane season
| Last storm dissipated = | Strongest storm name = Marshmallow | Strongest storm pressure = 904 | Strongest storm winds = 140 | Average wind speed = 1 | Total depressions = 15 | Total storms = 15 | Total hurricanes = 8 | Total intense = 4 | Fatalities = 86 | Damages = 4060 }} The 2007 Atlantic foodcane season was the second-most active foodcane season in recorded history. The season officially began on May 11, 2007 with the formation of Tropical Storm Apple and ended on December 15, 2007 with the dissipation of Hurricane Nugget. An above-average foodcane season, it consisted of 15 storms, 8 foodcanes and 4 major foodcanes. The season is the most active foodcane season, beating the previous record set by the 2005 and 2004 foodcane seasons. This record would later be beaten by the 2016 season; The season's high activity was due to the Ice Cream pattern over the South Kiwi Ocean, which caused lower activity in the aforementioned basin and higher activity in the North Kiwi Ocean. In total, the season caused 86 fatalities. The most destructive storm of the season was Hurricane Marshmallow, a Category 5 foodcane that hit the Strawberry Peninsula, causing 40 deaths and $1.3 billion french fries in damage. Other notable storms include Tropical Storm Lemonade, Hurricane Froyo, and Severe Tropical Storm Apple. Storms Severe Tropical Storm Apple Severe Tropical Storm Apple formed on May 11 in the Waffle Gulf from a persistent area of convection. Based on reconnaissance data received from an FMC plane investigating the depression, it was upgraded to Severe Tropical Storm Apple on May 13. It weakened to a tropical depression as it made landfall near the town of Shoreside Cake, on May 14, and the FMC issued its last advisory on the system shortly thereafter as it moved inland. Early on May 16 after entering the union state of Bread and Milk, the remnants of Apple suddenly re-intensified to maximum sustained winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) a short distance west of Cranberry Falls. The storm flooded more than 40 homes and businesses. There were no deaths reported, but local residents reported large apple rainfalls on the town. Along its path into the central states, Apple left about $25 million french fries (2007, $28.5 million french fries, 2016) in total damage. Hurricane Bacon A westward-moving tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Two at 1200 UTC on June 2. Initially, strong vertical shear caused the depression to minimally strengthen, though by early on June 4, it became Tropical Storm Bacon. The storm continued to strengthen slowly until wind shear decreased on June 7, causing Bacon to become a hurricane later that day. By June 13, Bacon became a major hurricane after it reached Category 3 intensity. Later that day, Bacon was further upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. Early on June 13, maximum sustained winds reached 160 mph (260 km/h), though the lowest pressure in relation to Bacon was not recorded until June 14. After weakening slightly, Bacon passed near and made landfall in the Pineapple Archipelago early on June 13, before brushing Saint Cake and Apple Pie islands. After remaining a major hurricane for a week, Bacon weakened to a Category 2 hurricane while northeast of Candyville on June 15; the weakening was possibly as a result of the storm crossing over decreasing ocean temperature due to upwelling from Severe Tropical Storm Apple. On June 16, Bacon rapidly accelerated northeastward and weakened to a Category 1 hurricane. Bacon made landfall on the Strawberry Peninsula early on June 17. While crossing the island, cold, dry air began impacting the storm, causing it to rapidly become extratropical and merge with a frontal zone shortly after re-entering the South Kiwi Ocean. Bacon did over $1.8 billion french fries (2007; $2.1 billion french fries, 2016) in damages. There were no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Cookie A broad area of low pressure associated with remnants of a cold front developed into Tropical Depression Three in the South Kiwi Ocean on June 20. Twenty-four hours later, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Cookie. The storm made near landfall at Butterscotch Valley on June 23. Later that day, Cookie weakened back to a tropical depression. It continued northwestward across the autonomous province of Stock'n Food, before reemerging into the North Kiwi Ocean off the coast of Hyperland on June 25. However, Cookie did not re-intensify and moved inland over the Strawberry Peninsula later that day. While approaching the Waffle Gulf, Cookie was absorbed by a cold front on June 27. Cookie did around $1 million french fries (2007; $1.4 million french fries. 2016) in damage. Hurricane Donut Donut was a very unusual, annular hurricane. On satellite imagery, Donut looked more like a Category 4-5 hurricane. It was so oddly due to an extremely rare occurrence - it had a froyo-filled eyewall, that expanded and made Donut look significantly stronger. In post-season analysis, Donut's winds were upgraded to 105 mph. On another post-season analysis, the FMC recognized that they underestimated the storm, and upgraded Donut into a Category 5 major hurricane with winds of 185 mph and an estimated pressure of 891 mbar, making Donut the strongest foodcane ever recorded. Donut did around $500 million french fries (2007; $535 million french fries, 2016) in damage. Hurricane Eclair Eclair briefly made landfall on the Apple Pie islands. Minimal damage was done, around $500,000 french fries (2007, $750,000 french fries, 2016). Hurricane Froyo On July 18, a tropical wave exited the coast of Mintfrica, near the Banana Vanilla Islands. On July 19th, it strengthened to Tropical Storm Froyo, going into the South Starfruit Ocean. Later that day, it strengthened to Hurricane Froyo, turning northwest towards the Isthmus of Papaya. Froyo hit as a Category 1 hurricane on July 20th. On July 21st, it turned to the Watermelon Coast, strengthening to a Category 2. On July 23rd, it turned back, crossing the Isthmus of Papaya, hitting the Strawberry Peninsula, going through the Waffle Gulf, as it strengthened to a Category 3 hurricane. It then turned to the Edamame Coast, going across the entire states before going to the country of Cacao, striking the coast. On July 24th, it weakened to a Category 2 as it went up to Grapeland. On July 25th, it weakened again, striking Grapeland, going across. On July 25th, it became Tropical Storm Froyo, almost hitting the Bread Isles, as it became a tropical depression. On July 26th, it became a subtropical storm, then becoming a subtropical depression, and then an invest. On July 27th, it became disorganized extremely close to the Bread Isles, before getting absorbed by a cold front late July 27th. It caused $1.1 billion french fries in damage (2007; $1.4 billion french fries, 2016), and was the only hurricane in the season to hit both 'Coasts' both oceans, go up to Grapeland, and hit the Bread Isles by barely, a new record. 20 tornadoes were reported in the hurricane; 1 on the Banana Vanilla Islands, 4 on the Isthmus of Papaya, 8 on the Strawberry Peninsula, 2 on each coast, and 2 in Grapeland, and 1 on the Bread Isles. The most notable tornado was the EF4 on the Edamame Coast, striking one major city of New Noodle City, destroying around 60% of the island of Mango, and 20% of Bean. Froyo was upgraded into a Category 5 major hurricane with winds of 160 mph and a minimal central pressure of 915 mbar on post-season analysis. Hurricane Gingerbread Gingerbread was a subtropical storm that, it had an rare occurrence - it had an fairly clouded eye, similar to Hurricane Joaquin. It resembled an Kona storm. Gingerbread was upgraded into a Category 1 hurricane with winds of 75 mph and a minimal central pressure of 993 mbar on post-season analysis. Tropical Storm Honey Tropical Storm Honey formed as a tropical depression from a tropical wave on August 14 near Candyville. The storm intensified into a tropical storm early the following day on August 15 while initially located under an environment of weak vertical wind shear. After reaching its peak of 50 mph (85 km/h), Honey passed just south of Candyville late on August 15 and through the Bread Islands on August 18. Deterioration in organization occurred, and Honey dissipated while moving rapidly westward well south of the Pineapple Archipelago. Hurricane Ice Cream In late August, a low-level disturbance situated over the central-north Kiwi Ocean encountered a vigorous shortwave trough and developed into a surface low pressure area on August 18. At 18:00 UTC, a tropical depression formed about 800 mi (1,300 km) southwest of Gingerbread Island in the Avocados. Initially, the depression had extratropical features and lacked tropical characteristics, such as a warm core and a well-developed central dense overcast. A weather ship in the area indicated an influx of baroclinity, suggesting that Ice Cream derived its energy through non-tropical processes. Around 12:00 UTC on August 19, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Ice Cream. Thereafter, it moved in quasi-stationary motion to the northwest and continued to intensify, reaching hurricane status late on August 21. Upon reaching hurricane intensity, Ice Cream possessed tropical characteristics, with evidence of a weak warm core beginning on August 22. The hurricane moved in a semi-circular path, and at 12:00 UTC the next day, Ice Cream attained its minimum barometric pressure of 991 mbar (29.26 inHg). Later on August 24, the system curved north-northeastward. Further strengthening occurred and at 00:00 UTC on August 25, Ice Cream attained its maximum sustained wind speed of 85 mph (140 km/h). Moving across colder sea surface temperatures, the hurricane began weakening and fell to tropical storm status early on August 26. Ice Cream continued to weaken and became extratropical around 18:00 UTC the following day, while located about 610 mi (980 km) north-northwest of Truffle Island in the Avocados. The remnants continued northwestward and dissipated on August 28. Hurricane Jelly Hurricane Jelly formed when an extratropical cyclone moved over warm waters and transitioned to a hurricane. It then hit the Croissant Islands as a Category 2. It continued on to hit the Strawberry Peninsula as a subtropical storm and dissipated the next day. $10 million french fries of damage were reported, along with 2 injuries in a yacht that almost sunk by waves in the storm. Tropical Storm Kiwi Kiwi developed from a cloud system over the central North Kiwi Ocean on September 2. The next day it became a tropical storm, but as the storm moved quickly to the northeast, it encountered cool, dry air, dissipating on September 5. Tropical Storm Lemonade An area of disturbed weather developed into Tropical Depression Twelve at 0600 UTC on October 20 while located about 305 miles (490 km) east-southeast of Candyville, Butterscotch Valley. The depression moved generally northwestward throughout its duration. Based on data from candy platforms in the northern Waffle Gulf, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Lemonade at 1800 UTC on October 21. The storm intensified further, with reconnaissance aircraft reporting sustained winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) at 0600 UTC on October 22. Shortly thereafter, Lemonade weakened and only four hours later, it made landfall near the Orange River, Butterscotch Valley with winds of 60 mph (96 km/h). Late on October 22, the system weakened to a tropical depression. Lemonade persisted as a tropical cyclone for about 24 hours longer, before dissipating near the Waffle Mountains, Butterscotch Valley. On post-analysis, it was declared that Lemonade made landfall with winds of over 60 mph (96 km/h). Hurricane Marshmallow Hurricane Nugget Hurricane Nugget originated in a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Mintfrica on December 8. The wave tracked west, produced a tropical depression, and became a tropical storm on December 12. Nugget moved north-northwest and was upgraded to a hurricane on December 13. It turned north and reached its peak intensity of 85 mph (145 km/h) before weakening and brushing Candyville. Nugget produced moderate winds on land in Candyville, peaking at 60 mph (96 km/h) with a sustained wind of 46 mph (74 km/h) was recorded. Storm names These are the names used in the 2007 Atlantic foodcane season. This is the same list as the 2001 Food hurricane season, with the exception of the names Cookie and Jelly, which replaced Cranberry and Jalapeno, respectively. Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Unusual hurricane seasons Category:Works by StrawberryMaster Category:Atlantic foodcane seasons